Amor Bélico
by Tia Style
Summary: No importa si no me recuerdas, el tiempo te ayudara a hacerlo, la mente nunca olvida, solo cierra corazón con llave, te recordare lo que eramos y el candado se quebrara dejando ver tu corazón fuerte, latir de nuevo. Elixie. espero que les guste esta historia es la primera que escribo, por eso espero sus reviews para saber que piensa.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

-**El Destino**-

.

.

.

-¡corre Eli, no querrás perder contra una chica!-

-Trixie espera, recuerda que tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-vamos Eli, hemos estado patrullando durante horas…, muero de aburrimiento, además una carrera no estaría mal…- dijo Trixie acelerando su meca hasta perderse de la vista del chico, solo al fondo se le escucho decir. -alcánzame si puedes!-

No tuvo nada que decir, el también estaba muy aburrido, pero sabía que tenían un trabajo que hacer. Después de la repentina partida de Trixie hacia quien sabe dónde, no tuvo más opción que seguirla, aun sabiendo que ella ya estaría lejos. Pero no solo pensaba en lo lejos que estaría sino en el peligro que podría estar corriendo en este momento; con la angustia marcada en su rostro, acelero rápidamente para intentar divisar así sea a lo lejos a su amiga. Después de un largo tiempo buscándola, encontró su meca en una caverna que tiempo antes habían visitado, freno de sopetón, y con gran rapidez desmonto y corrió hacia el vehículo que yacía en aquel lugar.

-Trixie...!- gritaba con la esperanza de encontrarla pronto, dejarla ir sola le remordía por dentro y el solo imaginarse que algo le hubiera pasado lo angustiaba mucho mas.

-Trixie!, Trixie!- sus gritos aumentaban a cada segundo, no paraba de llamarla. Después de un rato sin recibir respuesta se designo a encontrarla como sea, pero antes de emprender su búsqueda observo un grupo de babosas nativas del lugar, eran babosas torpedo, parecían divertida y jugaban entre sí. La escena distrajo al chico de su misión anterior, le fascinaba verlas felices pero pensaba en Trixie, lo tanto que le hubiera encantado estar allí grabándolas para luego subir el video a babosa net…-Trixie….- soltó un pequeño susurro. De repente.

-ey estorbas mi toma- la voz hiso reaccionar al chico.

-Trixie pero ¿Dónde te habías metido?- estaba algo molesto.

- lo recuerdas Eli?, esta caverna-

-¡la caverna chispas quemadas!, claro que lo recuerdo como podría olvidarlo fue aquí donde participe en la competencia de babosas después de llegar de la superficie, además aquí los conocí a ustedes…, te conocí a ti…- un fuerte sonrojo se formo en el chico, algo que lo extraño pero que de igual forma intento disimular.

-claro, y fue justo en aquel sendero en el que te salve la vida-

-Trix se suponía que ese seria nuestro secreto-

-y lo sigue siendo, por que por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí no hay nadie mas que tu y yo, además nunca lastimaría tu orgullo de be-bi-to.-

- ¿qué? Bebito!- eso lo había molestado un poco pero en forma de juego- ya verás deja que te atrape.-

Trixie corría delante mientras era perseguida por el Shane, quien inicio un juego de atrapados por el comentario de la chica.

-jajaja, nunca me atraparas soy más rápida que tú...jajaja-

-así...? Eso lo veremos jajaja-

Divertidos por su juego, ignoraron que una babosa se les cruzaba en el camino, con un movimiento rápido intentaron esquivarla pero Eli tropezó con una roca callendo al suelo despaldas.

-ouch…- soltó un gemido de dolor, pero sentía algo extraño, algo encima de el que no le permitía levantarse, también sentía una reparación cerca de su rostro. Abrió su ojos como platos, ya sabía que era aquello que sentía.

-Trix...-

Antes de caer al suelo había tirado del brazo de Trixie haciendo que cayera encima de él. Estaban muy juntos, algo que él no le molestaba más bien le agradaba, más aun sintiendo su piel tersa, su respiración suave y la calma que reflejaba. Poco a poco Trixie fue despertando pero a tiempo se sonrojo al notar lo cerca que su rostro se encontraba de Eli y la posición que tenían.

-E-Eli…?-

Se observaban con detalle, ambos se sentían a gusto pero no evitaban estar nerviosos y algo incomodos ya que sabían a que conllevaría tanta cercanía y sus cruces de miradas.

Rápidamente se separaron sonrojados, casi tan rojos como un tomate, estaban avergonzados a pesar solo ello entendían lo que allí pasaba. No se miraron ni por casualidad después de todo, la situación era muy incómoda.

Eli sabía que era su culpa entonces sin atreverse a mirarla dijo.

-deberíamos regresar al refugio-

-si tienes razón, Kord y Pronto deben estar preocupados-

Sin más que decir montaron sus meca-bestias y aceleraron con rumbo al refugio.

Minutos después…

Ya estaban en el refugio, habían sentido el camino más largo de ida, que de venida. Pues como no después de lo que habían pasado. En ningún momento cruzaron miradas, y mucho menos mediaron palabras, Desmontaron sus mecas y entraron al refugio. Ambos esperaban encontrar a Kord y a Pronto adentro, no querían estar otra vez solos, pero al parecer el destino les jugaba una mala pasada. U silencio tenue se apoderaba del refugio, mas deshabitado que la caverna nefasta algo parecía no ir de su lado. Trixie suspiro de inesperado y susurro.

-esto no podría ser peor-

-qué?- Eli la había escuchado pero no logro entender palabra de lo que dijo.

-no, ehh...te-tengo un poco de hambre.-

-ohh, podemos cocinar algo ya que Pronto no está-

-sí, bueno-

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Trixie esta distraída, pensaba mucho en lo que paso con Eli. Bluster su babosa tornado, la observaba confundida desde su hombro, le chillaba para llamar su atención, pero al no obtener respuesta, salto a su cabeza sorprendiéndola de tal manera que cayó al suelo de golpe.

Eli tomo su mano para ayudarla a levantar. El rose de sus manos produjo un leve sonrojo en la chica, que Eli alcanzo a notar obteniendo un efecto proporcional al de ella.

-estas bien?-

-sí, gracias- ella quería evitarlo, desatorar ese nudo en el que se encontraban.

-deberíamos apresurarnos o de lo contrario tendremos que comer insectos…de nuevo-

-si es cierto-

Llegaron a la cocina, cada uno tomo un delantal y buscaron todo lo que necesitarían. Trixie estaba muy concentrada en su labor mientras que cierto chico no paraba de observarla. Eli sentía algo extraño cerca de ella ahora en mas no prava de ponerse nervioso a cada rato más cuando la tenía cerca. La observaba como tonto, su cabello, sus ojos, todos sus rasgos; algo en él había cambiado pero aun no estaba.

-E-Eli…?-

El Shane estaba tan distraído que no noto que sus manos se entrelazaron inesperadamente cuando intento tomar un recipiente para la ensalada, además ella lo había descubierto observándola con una cara muy extraña.

-ahh…?- observo sus manos y al instante se sonrojo. Una nueva situación incómoda había iniciado. Rápidamente desvío la mirada y soltó su agarre, con tono muy nervioso dijo

-.l-lo s-siento Trixie, es que estoy algo….- fue interrumpido por la chica

-¿distraído?, si ya lo note. Eli ¿estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?- Trixie estaba preocupada, el nunca se distaría tanto por algo a menos que fuera con respecto a doctor Blakk.

- si estoy bien, solo pensaba en los chicos es que se me hiso raro no encontrarlos aquí, y también que no hayan regresado mira ya es medio día y aun no regresan, y si ¿les ocurrió algo malo?- Eli cambio su rostro a uno de preocupación después de su última frase.

-tienes razón deberíamos ir a buscarlos, pero antes terminemos de cocinar y cenemos ¿Ok?-

-está bien-

Terminada la cenas se alistaron para ir en busca de los chicos, tomaron sus babosas y lanzadoras pero justo cuando se dirigían al garaje por sus meca-bestias, la pantalla del refugio se encendió. Eran Kord y Pronto.

-chicos pero ¿donde están? Estábamos muy preocupados- el Shane estaba molesto

-lo sentimos Eli, pero no es momento para dar explicaciones, necesitamos su ayuda, estamos en la caverna campo callado ¡vengan rápido!-

-chicos esperen…!- al instante la llamada se corto.- ¿Qué está pasando Eli?- Trixie estaba entre molesta y preocupada, dirigió una mirada a su líder quien al instante dijo

-no lo sé Trix pero ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda, debemos ir haya rápido-

Ella solo asintió y rápidamente salieron del refugio a gran velocidad.

En campo callado…

-¡Pronto cuidado!- una babosa carnero malvada se dirigía hacia el topoide a gran velocidad, Pronto corría de un lado al otro gritando como loco cuando alguien tiro de su camisa para sacarlo de la mira de la babosa

-¿estás bien Pronto?- Kord era quien lo había ayudado a escapar de la babosa, el estaba oculto tras una roca

-gracias Kord, pero Pronto el "Magnifico" no necesitaba de tu ayuda, ¿llamaste a Eli y a Trixie?- el Troll solo reviró los ojos y asintió.

-sí, espero que ya vengan en camino por qué necesitamos su ayuda, mientras tanto tendremos que seguir disparando-

-tienes razón porque ¡allí vienen!- Pronto grito histérico.

Diablos Nachos se dirigía hacia ellos acompañado de muchos secuaces del doctor Blakk. Disparaban babosas por doquier hasta que descubrieron al Troll y al topoide tras la roca, rápidamente descargaron un gran arsenal de babosas contra ellos, obligándolos a retroceder.

-ya no tienen escapatoria esperemos que el Shane y la Sting lleguen pronto así podremos acabar con todos al mismo tiempo- el flagelo embozo una sonrisa malvada. Los tenían acorralados apuntándoles todos a la vez solo esperando una orden para abrir fuego, cuando de repente una babosa electroshock no malvada cayo donde se encontraban diablos nachos con los secuaces, haciendo que varios de estoy cayeran al suelo desmayados por el choque eléctrico. Kord y Pronto aprovecharon para escapar de la mira de Nachos y buscar refugio.

-¿nos buscabas?- Eli le sonreía en busca de hacerlo enojar.

-llegaste justo a tiempo para tu fin- dijo disparando una babosa granada malvada

-no lo creo- Trixie había notado el movimiento de Diablos Nachos contra Eli, fue entonces que disparo una babosa aracniredes para desviar su ataque. Tal acción tuvo buenos resultados pero enojo mucho mas al flagelo el cual se dirigió con profunda ira hacia la chica, la tomo del brazo y la empujo al suelo. Eli se enojo profundamente, estaba lastimando a su Trixie, su Princesa.

_Mientras más te veo más entiendo que eres el amanecer que ilumina mi habitación cada mañana, ese rayo de luz que atraviesa la ventana y golpea mi rostro con suavidad, tu el dulce calor de la mañana y la suave brisa del verano_.

-no te atrevas- Eli se lanzo sobre él y lo golpeo en la cara,- ¡Trix corre! - Nachos le devolvió el golpe pero esta vez en el estomago haciéndolo caer al suelo.-¡Eli!- ella estaba preocupada, corrió rápido y se lanzo sobre el

-Eli ¿estás bien?- ella tomo su rostro con sus manos. Eli alcanzo a sentarse aunque no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

-estoy bien Trix, ve y busca a Kord y a Pronto-

-está bien, pero mantente alejado de él y utiliza tu lanzadora- lo ayudo a levantar y corrió hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

-listo para continuar la pelea, Niño-

-Estoy listo, pero cambiare las reglas- Eli rápidamente levanto su lanzadora a dirigible su babosa torpedo y se escondió tras una roca, Nachos alcanzo a esquivar el disparo y de la misma forma abrió fuego contra el Shane

Con Kord y Pronto…

Múltiples babosas malvadas se dirigían hacia ellos, intentaban a toda costa esquivarlas y buscar refugio pues tenía que estarse moviendo de un lado al otro por los impactos de las babosas.

-¡Pronto no te detengas, sigue corriendo!- Kord disparaba al mismo tiempo que intentaba esquivar a las babosas.

-¡Eso es lo que Pronto hace!-

-espera tengo una idea- después de eso Kord disparo una babosa…, la cual se sumergió en la tierra e hiso una trinchera, ambos chicos saltaron adentro para protegerse.

-esto va de mal en peor, el gran Pronto ya está muy cansado- el topoide se quejaba de cansancio y quien no, llevaban horas en luchando y nada que la batalla cesaba.

-esto ya me canso- el Troll estaba enserio enojado. Lanzo una babosa jabonosa que se trago a varios secuaces seguida de una flatulorinca la cual hiso desmayar a los mismos cuando se introdujo dentro de la jabonosa.

-eso es, nadie se mete con Kord-

-¡Kord!- El Troll estaba sorprendido en un segundo se había distraído y al otro a Pronto ya le apunta con una granada malvada, mas se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio a una babosa Trilladora no malvada dirigirse hacia el secuas de Blakk.

-¡Trixie!-

-!Trixie¡ muchas gracias por salvarme-

-no fue nada Pronto, pero quiero que me digan que fue lo que pasó aquí y que es lo que quieren-

-bueno estábamos jugando videojuegos estaba a punto de patearle el trasero a Pronto, cuando…-fue interrumpido por el topoide el cual estaba enojado.

-oye eso no es cierto-

-sí lo es-

-no, no lo es-

-¡ya basta! Terminen de contar lo que paso- Trixie estaba harta de su estúpida discusión.

-está bien, recibimos una llamada de una habitante de esta caverna solicitando que viniéramos rápido porque necesitaban ayuda, nos apresuramos en venir y cuando llegamos estaban ellos aquí disparando por doquier-

-bueno y ¿qué es lo que quieren?-

-no sabemos mucho pero al parecer están buscando algo, los escuchamos hablar sobre un artefacto que el doctor Blakk está construyendo, a lo mejor es una pieza o algo por el estilo…¿Trix? ehh…¿donde está Eli?- Kord ya había notado que su líder no estaba con ellos.

-él está con Nachos, vamos necesita nuestra ayuda-

Todos salieron de la trinche y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba su líder.

Con Eli y Diablos Nachos…

-no vas a rendirte aun, niño?-

-nunca y no me llames así-

Se disparaban múltiples babosas, la pelea estaba lejos de terminar. Nachos agoto sus municiones así que Eli aprovecho para dejarlo sin escapatoria y apuntarle con una babosa bengala.

-tus últimas palabras- se extraño cuando el flagelo sonrió malvadamente y dijo.

-no querrás hacer eso-

-¿Qué?-

Nachos levanto su brazo y apunto hacia un lado. Kord y Pronto estaban inconscientes atados a una roca por causa una aracniredes malvada, pero no era eso lo que el flagelo le mostraba. Su vista se nublo por completo al ver a Twist apuntándole a Trixie. Pero como, ellos no habían notado su presencia es mas ni si quiere sabían que él estaba allí también.

-¡Trixie!- estaba muy nervioso, si algo le llegara a pasar a ella él se moriría.

-Hola Eli, ¿te da gusto verme?...baja el arma o la mato-

-E-Eli no lo hagas…¡aaaaa!- Twist la tenia agarrada de sus brazos, en un punto donde sabia que la lastimaría; con un fuerte apretón logro hacerla gritar de dolor, para alterar mucho mas al Shane. El chico bajo su arma y la lanzo al suelo.

-ya hice lo que querías, ahora déjala ir-

-jajaja que ingenuo eres niño, enserio creíste que él la dejaría ir Jajaja…Twist llévatela al doctor Blakk le gustara saber que el Chico Shane siente debilidad por ella-

Con esta orden el rubio golpeo con fuerza por la cabeza a la chica dejándola inconsciente, Diablos Nachos la subió en su hombro y dio la orden de que se fueran.

-no te atrevas a seguirnos Eli o si no la matare con mis propias manos-

Aceleraron sus mecas y desaparecieron entre una nube de polvo.

-Trixie…-

_ El cielo se nubla, la lluvia comienza, el fuego de la batalla cesa y las cenizas de mi derrota se hacen presentes. He perdido la batalla, te he perdido a ti. _

Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y su mirada perdió brillo. Intentaba no sentir culpa pero era imposible.

-¡Eli!- Kord lo llamo desde lejos, corrieron rápido hasta su líder.

-amigo ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Trixie?-

-se la llevaron Kord-

-¿Qué?- dijeron al unisonó, como si algo se derrumbara encima de ellos.

-pero ¿como pasó?-

-estaba peleando con Nachos, de repente el apunto a un lugar, yo solo voltee y la vi, Twist estaba…

-espera ¿Twist?- esta vez fue Pronto quien pregunto. - ¿en qué momento llego? -

-no lo sé, pero él la atrapo y le estaba apuntando con su lanzadora…, ahh todo esto es mi culpa-

Kord se acerco a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro en busca de hacerle entender que ellos lo apoyaban.

-no es tu culpa, nunca hubieras podido tú solo-

-debí haber dado más de mi, soy un idiota- Eli estaba molesto la culpa lo invadía y lo hacía sentir ira hacia sí mismo. Se levanto muy enojado y con mucha fuerza golpeo una gran roca que se encontraba cerca de él. Debo rescatarla pensó. Sin nada que decir llamo a sus babosas, Burpy subió a su hombro y lo miro preocupado.

-¿Qué haces amigo?- Kord noto sus extraños movimientos y su inquieto estado.

Eli seguía sin prestar atención a nada, se dirigió a su meca saco sus llaves para encenderla pero Burpy su babosa infierno se lo impidió, se cruzo de brazos y se encendió en fuego para evitar que él lo tocara.

-quítate Burpy necesito ir por ella- la babosa se negaba a obedecer, le dedico una mirada retadora como diciendo… "oblígame". Las cosa iban subiendo de tono, situación que no evito ser percibida por los chicos que los observaban algo angustiados por el estado de Eli. Pronto le hiso una señal a Kord para que interviniera, el cual se movió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban su líder y su babosa discutiendo, le arrebato la llaves de las manos al chico y de igual forma se cruzo de brazos frente él.

-dame las llaves Kord-

-no lo hare, Burpy tiene razón no puedes ir a buscarla en ese estado y mucho menos sin un plan y solo.-

-debo rescatarlo no lo entiendes-

-lo entiendo amigo se que la amas, pero si vas así lo único que conseguirás es que los maten a los dos.-

-y-yo no l-la amo ella es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella-

-si no la amaras aun siendo tu amiga no te preocuparías tanto.-

-tengo que rescatarla ella es importante para mí, si le llegara a pasar algo yo…- Kord lo interrumpió para evitar que se hiciera más daño.

-nada le pasara pero debes calmarte, somos un equipo y mientras sigamos unidos nada nos detendrá, la rescataremos solo necesitamos un buen plan.-

-está bien-

La cosas ya se habían calmado fue entonces cuando Pronto se les acerco.

-chicos tenemos que regresar al refugio ya anocheció-

-si es cierto, mañana planearemos el rescate de Trixie.- respondió Kord mirando de reojo a Eli.- ¿cierto?-

No levanto la mirada y solo asintió.-si Kord- luego volteo hacia atrás y pensó.

-Trixie espero que estés bien, te prometo que te encontrare, te amo-

En la Fortaleza del doctor Blakk…

Ya en industrias Blakk, Diablos Nachos y Twist se dirigieron a hablar con su jefe.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, consiguieron lo que les pedí.- se notaba algo impaciente.

-lo sentimos señor, pero la banda de Shane nos atacó, tuvimos que desistir en la búsqueda-

-Que?, dijeron que todo estaba bajo control.-

-lo sentimos señor, pero comenzaron a atacar no podíamos seguir buscando y dejar que nos atraparan.- Nachos intentaba explicarle para no hacerlo enfadar mucho más.

-está bien, pero mañana iniciaran nuevamente la búsqueda necesito esa pieza-

-sí señor, pero antes tenemos algo que mostrarle y que tal vez lo ponga feliz..¡Twist tráela!-

Después de eso Twist llevo a Trixie ante la presencia del doctor Blakk, aún estaba inconsciente, así que la acostó en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?- sonaba molesto, al parecer no le había gustado nada tenerla a ella allí.

-es la chica Sting señor-

-ya sé quién es, a lo que me refiero es porque la trajeron aquí-

-durante la batalla nos dimos cuenta que el chico Shane tiene cierta debilidad ante ella, tal vez eso podría servir de algo.- esta vez había hablado Twist.

-sí, puede servirnos de mucho-

En ese momento Trixie comenzó a despertar, sentía un dolor fuerte en su cabeza, con lentitud levanto la mirada y los observo a todos extrañamente, algo no estaba bien con ella

-ahh mi cabeza… ¿dónde estoy?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- era como si hubiera perdido la memoria.

-señor, la chica no recuerda nada.- Twist miro a su amo quien tenía una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro.

-eso veo- con ligereza se agacho y la ayudo a levantarse.- descuida no te aremos daño, soy tu tío Thaddeus Blakk, ¿puedes recordar tu nombre?- Blakk se giró hacia el rubio y le ordeno que trajera unas fotos de la banda de Shane.

-si me llamo Trixie Sting, pero no los recuerdo a ustedes.- devuelta el rubio entrego las fotos a Blakk y se apartó.

-descuida te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, por eso puedes recordarnos.., necesito que veas estas fotos.- la chica asintió y tomo las fotos.

-¿quiénes son ellos?- Blakk obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, voltio hacia sus secuaces y les sonrió.

-luego te explicare quienes son, por ahora debes ir a descansar.-

Después de eso ordeno a Diablos Nachos llevar a una habitación para que descansara.

-¿que planea hacer?, señor- le pregunto Twist

-planeo hacer sufrir al Shane, hasta que muera de dolor.-

Continuara…

Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste por favor pongas REVIEWS quiero saber su opinión, saber si les gusta


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 -**La Traición**-

.

.

.

Era temprano en la mañana, un chico peli azul con ojos azul claro, observaba desde su ventana el profundo horizonte, tan lejano como el cielo de la superficie tan infinito como el océano; la vista era hermosa, cuando aún vivía en la superficie acostumbraba asomarse por la ventana mirar el amanecer del sol naciente, escuchar a las aves cantar y al viento tocar una melodía suave, fresca y natural. ("Era tan hermoso"), pero los tiempos habían cambiado y ya nada era lo mismo.

Las lágrimas se hicieron notar era inevitable para él sentir dolor después de a ver dejado atrás a su familia, y su vida como un chico normal. Aunque era feliz en bajoterra, no evitaba recordar su vida anterior, cuando pasaba las navidades con su madre en casa, eran esos los días en que su padre Will los acompañaba y compartía con ellos; estos recuerdos eran inevitables aunque poco frecuentes, pero se habían vuelto constantes después la captura de Trixie. Sin ella su mundo se derribaba, su amanecer se había apagado, la luz que entraba en su habitación y la invadía con calidez cada que abría la puerta y la veía a ella, quien todos los días le saludaba con cariño y hacia que sonriera sin razón; ella le aconsejaba y cuando los recuerdos lo acongojaba era quien le hacía sentirse feliz; Los sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas, cada recuerdo, cada suspiro, todo. Ya nada era igual.

-Trixie…- su suspiro se perdió entre la soledad de su habitación.

Al instante un toque en la puerta lo distrajo de momento, solo para crearse una ilusión sobre quien tocase la puerta. Se dirigió hacia la entrada de su cuarto con la esperanza de que fuera ella la que llamase a su puerta, se detuvo por un instante poso su frente sobre la fría superficie, dudo por un instante en abrir pues sabía que su corazón se rompería al saber que no era ella quien lo buscaba. Puso su mano sobre la perilla, pero antes de que pudiera girarla y abrir una voz se escucho detrás.

-Eli amigo ¿estás ahí?- Kord llevaba minutos allí de pie esperando a que su amigo abriese.

-sí, aquí estoy,- su voz sonaba desanimada y triste.- ¿me necesitan para algo?-

-recuerda que tenemos que rescatar a Trixie, estamos abajo esperándote para idear un plan, necesitamos que bajes- el Shane no quería bajar todavía y menos en el estado en que se encontraba. Miro a su babosa infierno en busca de una idea, pero esta solo levanto los hombros dando a entender que no tenía ninguna. Miro hacia otro lado desesperado hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-si enseguida bajo, solo…ehh debo ducharme antes-

-está bien, pero apresúrate-

-uff…que voy a hacer Burpy, no quiero perderla pero tengo miedo de que al intentar rescatarla Twist la lastime- se deslizó son suavidad por la puerta quedando sentado en el suelo recostado sobre la misma. Burpy solo negó y de un salto subió al brazo del chico. El también estaba triste, Trixie siempre lo acariciaba y cuidaba, además ver a su amo tan deprimido le dolía en el alma; durante la noche anterior se la paso consolando al Shane quien no paraba de culparse por lo sucedido, había conseguido calmarlo pero otra vez estaba retomando el mismo estado, le acaricio la mejilla y le chillo.

-esto no hubiera pasado si yo la hubiera protegido- la infierno volvió a chillar, esta vez en su oído diciéndole que no era su culpa y que no debía lamentarse. El peli azul parecía entenderle, tanto que después dijo.

-tienes razón Burpy, no debo lamentarme más, ahora solo debo concentrarme en traerla devuelta sana y salva.- sonrió a su babosa y esta le correspondió con un chillido y una gran sonrisa. Rápidamente, se ducho y alisto sus cosas. Salió de su habitación, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, pero antes de bajar dio un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su amiga y en sus pensamientos dijo.

-("te encontrare, lo prometo")-

_/Cada vez que imagino tenerte cerca, volteo solo para ver mi sombra seguirme y un camino solitario y oscuro detrás. Qué sucede que no puedo verte, mi corazón puede sentirte pero mis ojos son ciegos a tu presencia./_

Termino su camino bajando las escaleras y llegando a la sala donde el Troll lo esperaba.

-hola Kord- estaba un poco más animado, al parecer había autoevaluado su comportamiento, cambio su actitud de una deprimida y negativa a una alegre y positiva.

-hola amigo ¿estás bien? Pareces más alegre-

- en realidad no Kord, no puedo dejar de pensar en Trixie, pero aun así creí que deprimirme no ayudaría en nada tenía que cambiar de actitud o de lo contrario algo saldría mal.-

-si amigo, hiciste lo correcto-

En eso viene saliendo Pronto de la cocina con un tazón que parecía contener excremento de gusano del pozo de luz.

-¡wow! Eli, al fin te dignaste a salir. Menos mal estaba comenzando a creer que ya no te importaba Trixie-

-no digas eso, ella me importa mucho.-

-si eso ya lo sabemos- el topoide dirigió una mirada picara al Shane quien al instante se sonrojo, desvió la mirada del topo y dijo.

-c-cambiando d-de tema, ¿Qué es lo que traes allí?-

-ahh esto, bueno, esto es el desayuno de hoy, estofado de gusano con trozos de escarabajos nos dará buena energía para la misión-

-¿enserio? Porque a mí como que de repente se me fueron todas, y también el hambre- Eli estaba asqueado, casi a punto de vomitar puso sus manos sobre su boca para poder contenerse, con la comisura del ojo observo a Kord quien estaba en su mismo estado o quizás hasta peor.

-yo mejor pediré pizza ¿quieres Eli?-

-pues claro que si-

-chicos por favor esto nos ayudara mucho- Pronto les rogaba que comieran su "delicioso" plato.

-lo sentimos amigo pero para lo único que nos ayudara será para vomitar hasta la cena de anoche-

El Troll y el chico se negaron ante toda suplica del topoide.

-está bien, ustedes se lo pierden, mas para mí- tomo asiento en el sofá para disfrutar de su "exquisita" preparación. Después de una rato de espera la pizza llego, cuando todos terminaron de comer se reunieron en círculo alrededor de una mesa y organizaron su plan con precaución sin que se les escapara ningún detalle. Todos estaban concentrados excepto Eli quien no paraba de pensar en un último detalle que tal vez sería importante y se les habría escapado de las manos.

-chicos hay algo que aun no entiendo-

-que es Eli- le pregunto Kord.

-no entiendo porque Blakk mando a sus secuaces a atacar campo callado, no estaban allí por nada, buscaban algo pero ¿Qué?-

Pronto se incorporo a la conversación

-como veras mí querido Eli tienes razón, pues nosotros escuchamos a Nachos ordenarle a los matones de Blakk buscar algo.-

-y ¿saben que es?-

-no exactamente, creemos que es una pieza de algo, un artefacto tal vez que Blakk necesita para un nuevo invento.- esta vez hablo Kord.

-¿un arma?-

-puede ser pero en realidad tendríamos que averiguarlo-

-bueno, dejemos eso de lado por el momento, concentrémonos en Trixie a lo mejor ella sepa algo. Entonces Chicos ¿están listos?-

-si- dijo Kord si rastro de duda.

-no, yo aun no entiendo bien lo que debo hacer-

Eli golpeo su cara con una de sus manos.

-mira Pronto es simple, nos acercaremos a la fortaleza de Blakk sin que nadie nos vea, la entrada siempre está custodiada por guardias así que crearemos una distracción para alejarlos de allí; en eso entraras tu, dispararas una babosa electroshock hacia un objetivo cualquiera para llamar su atención, después iras por las meca-bestias; Kord jaqueara las cámaras de seguridad haciendo que muestren una misma imagen durante 10 minutos, en ese lapso de tiempo nos infiltraremos como guardias y buscaremos a Trixie.-

-bien y, ¿cómo van hacer para escapar?-

-industrias Blakk tiene muchos conductos de ventilación sin mencionar la cantidad de túneles de escape que construyeron para cuando hubieran problemas, como el que se encuentra en el laboratorio de Quentin, Tomaremos ese para escapar. Tu estarás esperándonos afuera con las mecas listas, ¿entendido?-

-si-

-entonces, ¿están listos?-

-siempre listos, Eli- asintieron.

-y ustedes chicos ¿están listos?- pregunto Eli a sus babosa, estas solo chillaron y asintieron.

-excelente, andando…-

Todo estaba listo, el plan estaba completo y solo tocaba esperar a que funcionara. Todo marchaba bien ya nada podía impedirles rescatarla, se dirigieron al garage para montar sus mecas pero antes de salir las alarmas del refugio se activaron.

Nuevamente Blakk hacia de las suyas, Twist y Diablos Nachos otra vez estaba atacando campo callado; pero el problema no era ese, era Trixie, ellos tenían que rescatarla o de lo contrario sería muy tarde. A Eli no parecía importarle, el solo estaba concentrado en ir por su amiga. Los chicos esperaban una orden de su líder pero al no obtener respuesta, Kord intervino.

-Eli, debemos ir-

-no, tenemos que ir por Trixie-

-¿qué?, no podemos arriesgar a tantas personas por Trixie, y me duele decirlo pero ahora la prioridad son ellos no ella- Kord no estaba feliz con lo que había dicho. -no podemos abandonar a esas personas, nos necesitan-

-ella también nos necesita- su voz sonaba quebradiza, se sentía abatido, frustrado. Giro su cabeza y fijo su vista al suelo.-no puedo dejarla sola-

Kord se acerco a él y coloco su gigantesca mano en su hombro

-su rescate puede esperar, ella es una chica fuerte no se dejara lastimar con facilidad- Eli lo mira con nostalgia y asiente.

-espero que tengas razón; andando chicos hay que llegar cuanto antes allá.-

Todos asintieron y con gran velocidad salieron disparados del refugio con rumbo a la caverna campo callado.

Horas antes en industria Blakk…

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?-

Trixie se encontraba en una habitación oscura, no se alcanzaba a distinguir nada además de su voz. Al tiempo otra persona apareció, era un chico peli azul con ojos del mismo tono de su cabello, ella la observo cuidadosamente, lo detallaba de pies a cabeza como si lo conociera intentando recordar que a lo mejor era alguien de su pasado, aquel del cual ni siquiera se acordaba.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto

-¿Por qué Trixie? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- aquel chico era Eli pero ella no lo recordaba, estaba enojado y era una actitud poco común de él.

-¿quién eres? ¿Cómo es que me conoces?- estaba confundida, como era que el la conocía pero ella a el no.

-éramos amigos Trixie yo te quería pero tu…-

-¿pero yo qué? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!- comenzó a gritar, el desespero de saber a qué se refería el chico la traía de cabeza, entre molesta y asustada, triste y acongojada, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba harta, su corazón ya no soportaba la presión.

-tú me mataste, te odio, ¡te odio!...-

Fin del sueño.

-¡ ahh..!- la pelirroja estaba teniendo una pesadilla se levanto asustada y con la respiración alterada, estaba llorando y su corazón latía a mil. Su grito fue tan fuerte que logro llamar la atención de Twist que pasaba por el lugar. Al instante entro a la habitación para ver qué pasaba, dirigió su vista hacia la cama y fue cuando la vio sentada llorando, corrió hacia ella y la rodeo con sus brazos para poder calmarla.

-Tranquila solo fue una pesadilla.-

-no lo sé Twist, parecía más que un simple sueño.-

-cálmate y dime que pasó-

Se acomodaron en la cama y Trixie entre pausa y largos suspiros comenzó a narrar lo sucedido; terminada de contar la historia, miro al chico y pregunto.

-¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Tu lo conoces?- le pedía explicaciones, pero el solo evadía sus preguntas.

-sí pero no puedo decir nada, tendrás que esperar recibirás respuestas pronto.-

El rubio se puso de pie y dispuesto a salir de la habitación se dirigió a la entrada y puso su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de retirarse, giro su rostro hacia un lado mirando hacia atrás, y luego dijo.

-debes alistarte, el doctor Blakk quiere verte-

Dio unos pasos para salir pero un apretón de su brazo lo detuvo, se giro para ver a la chica sosteniéndole del brazo y mirándolo fijamente, al instante sus pensamientos se detuvieron se observaron por algunos segundos sin mediar palabra, aquellos ojos verde lo bloquearon por completo haciéndolo perderse de su mundo.

- g-gracias Twist-

La voz de la pelirroja lo hiso reaccionar generando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, apenado desvió la mirada y agacho la cabeza; Trixie se acerco un poco más a él y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, el rubio por el acto de ella regreso a su anterior estado, uno de confusión y a la vez felicidad. Ella noto el repentino cambio de color de su compañero y no tardo en colocarse igual o peor que él.

-c-creo q-que ya d-debería irme-

-s-si eso c-creo-

Después de eso sus caminos se dividieron, cada uno fue a continuar con su labor, Trixie a alistarse y Twist a hablar con Blakk-

Con el doctor Blakk…

Un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabello oscuro caminaba de un lado al otro con desesperación en su oficina, en ese momento entra Twist quien corre rápidamente hacia el escritorio y se detiene.

-doctor Blakk ya llegue-

-¡porque tardaste tanto!- su grito fue tan fuerte que sobresalto al rubio y a los guardias de la entrada a la oficina.

-lo siento señor, es que pasaba por la habitación de la Sting y escuche un grito, creí que algo malo estaba pasando así que entre a revisar, al parecer está teniendo una pesadilla que la sobresalto haciéndola gritar estaba muy alterada hasta lloraba-

-pudo haber sido un recuerdo- su cara de desespero cambio a una de preocupación.

-no lo creo señor, según lo que me conto en la pesadilla el chico Shane la acusaba de traición y nada mas.-

-está bien- le dio la espalda y camino hasta su escritorio miro de reojo al chico y dijo- ¿le diste mi comunicado?-

-sí señor, le dije que usted quería verla no tardara en llegar…señor ¿puedo retirarme?-

-no, espera a que la chica llegue, y otra cosa Twist necesito que te acerques a ella, has que se enamore de ti que se sienta atraída, así cuando el Shane los vea juntos se debilitara.-

-si señor-

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abre y entra Trixie para escuchar a su "tío" hablar.

-hola Trixie que bueno que llegaste-

-hola tío, ¿Qué sucede?-

-bueno sobrina te cite para explicarte lo que seguramente llevas retumbando en tu cabeza todo este tiempo.-

-sí, necesito respuesta quiero saber quiénes son los de la foto que me mostraste y también quiero que me expliques porque no puedo recordar nada.-

-comenzare desde el principio,- en una pantalla aparecieron todos los miembros de la banda.- ellos son la banda de Shane actuales protectores de bajoterra-

-¿protectores? ¿De que la protegen?-

- de mi-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos estaba más confundida que antes.

-pero porque de ti, tu no haces nada malo-

-tienes razón- su tono de voz era serio y muy convincente, -pero ellos hacen creer a todos que soy malvado y que convierto a las babosas en esto- levanto su mano derecha con la cual sostenía una babosa malvada, la pelirroja se asusto al verla, retrocedió unos pasos y pregunto de manera alterada.

-pero ¿qué le paso?-

-la banda de Shane le hiso esto, ellos convierten las babosas en malvadas corrompen su esencia con agua oscura y luego nos acusan a nosotros de cometer tal atrocidad. Ellos se pasean por las calles manipulando a la gente haciéndoles creer puras mentiras. Toda mi vida me he dedicado a buscarles una cura pero la única que existe es una babosa sanadora y desafortunadamente son muy difíciles de hallar, la única que se ha encontrado está en manos de ellos.-

-pero tú eres más fuerte que ellos, con todas tu armas y todos tus inventos pudiste haberlos detenido y conseguir esa babosa.-

-es que no podía.-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te detenía?-

-Tu.-

-¿Qué?-

-no eras como una chica normal, buscabas aventura y emoción, movida por esa pasión un día te cruzaste con ellos, te prometieron todo le que buscabas y el Chico Shane te ilusiono con un amor que nunca sintió por ti. Te manipularon, Cambiaste de bando y yo no podía hacer nada, pero antes de que te marcharas prometí que nunca te lastimaría, por eso nunca utilicé mis armas a total capacidad contra ustedes preferí dejarlos actuar antes que hacerte daño sobrina.-

Blakk era manipulador y muy astuto, agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza ante la supuesta confesión que había hecho.

-ohh…tío lo lamento tanto yo no quería, por favor perdóname.- la Sting comenzó a llorar, tal confesión la hiso sentir culpable y mala.

-no te preocupes fuiste victima de sus engaño, nada mas-

-gracias tío, pero aun no entiendo cómo es que me querían a mi si solo era una chica como cualquier otra.-

-te querían de su lado porque tú eras la persona en la que mas confiaba, conocías todos mis secretos, nuestro trabajo con las babosas, todo; y esa información les serviría para muchas cosas.-

-pero…- fue interrumpida por Blakk.

-ya dejemos eso de lado, con respecto a tu segunda pregunta, la última vez que se enfrentaron a nosotros, descubriste su engaño y decidiste volver pero ellos se negaron, querían mantenerte a toda costa alejada de mi, entonces para sacarte del lugar y llevarte a otro parte donde no pudiéramos encontrarte el Chico Shane te golpeo por la cabeza con mucha fuerza y te dejo inconsciente, fue entonces que aprovechamos y contra atacamos. Cuando estuvieron distraídos Twist te cargo hasta el tren metro babosa y después de eso te trajimos aquí. Seguro que el golpe del chico te borro la memoria y por eso no recuerdas nada.-

Sus lagrimas volvieron a pronunciarse esta vez con mayor profundidad, de repente su mirada cambio de una triste a otra completamente diferente, algo había cambiado en ella su dolor y tristeza se había convertido en odio y furia. Levanto la mirada con el seño fruncido.

-voy a vengarme los hare pagar por todo lo que nos hicieron a ti y mi, lo prometo.-

Blakk había conseguido lo que quería, ahora la chica estaba de su lado y solo tenía que esperar a que ella misma acabara con el Shane.

-lo se Trixie eres una Blakk y por eso desde ahora trabajas para mí y como primera misión tendrás que buscar una pieza que necesito para un nuevo invento,-tomo una hoja de su escritorio y se la entrego.- esta es una vitaliz cristal una fuente de energía muy poderosa necesito que la encuentres me la traigas, Twist y Nachos te acompañaran, tendrán que ir a la caverna campo callado, utilizaran esto para encontrarla es un rastreador, emite una señal indicando la posición de la vitaliz; pero antes, entrenaras para hacerte más fuerte Twist te ayudara en los entrenamiento y te dará algunas babosa para las batallas. ¿Entendido?-

-si tío.-

-y otra cosa, mientras estés trabajando o en alguna misión evita llamarme tío.-

-si señor.-

-¡Twist! Llévala afuera para que practique, iniciaran la misión dentro de algunos minutos.-

-está bien señor- el chico asiente y se dirige a donde la pelirroja para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento Twist entrega a Trixie sus nuevas babosas, pero ella no parecía consiente estaba como ida y no parecía estarle prestando atención; en sus pensamiento solo cabían las preguntas no tenia espacio para respuestas pues cuando creía tener una, dos nuevas preguntas nacían. Cuando el rubio le entrego las babosas, las reparó por varios minutos no decía nada solo las observaba como una pintura en un museo, de repente como el flash de una cámara, repentino y sin dar aviso un recuerdo llego a su mente, era su babosa tornada a la cual no había visto desde despertó en aquel lugar. Con un pequeño susurro nombro a su babosa.

-Bluster…-

-¿Trixie?-

-ahh?, que pasa-

-¿estás bien?- se encogió de hombros e inclino la cabeza ante la pregunta del chico.

-no Twist, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que dijo Blakk, y si no puedo vengarme y si cuando luche contra Eli el vuelva a manipularme. Tengo miedo.- pequeñas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, con suavidad el chico la tomo del mentón y comenzó a limpiar sus lagrimas.

-tranquilla, eres una chica fuerte podrás con él no tengas miedo, además yo estaré ahí para protegerte.-

En un repentino movimiento sus miradas se chocaron generando un fuerte sonrojo en ambos, con lentitud se acercaron quedando un poco mas juntos. Twist tomo a Trixie de la mejilla e inconscientemente dijo.

-te vez hermosa así.-

-T-Twist…- su voz se entre cortaba dejando notar los profundos nervios que tenia. Las palabras del rubio y su cercanía con él la traían ida, como si su mente estuviera en otro planeta. En el mismo estado callo Twist cuando se precipito a entender lo que le había dicho; estaba igual de nervioso que ella, pero su cerebro no le permitía alejarse y desaparecer, sin mencionar que su corazón ansiaba más cercanía entre los dos. Los impulsos se volvieron más fuertes tanto que inconscientemente Twist se acerco al rostro de Trixie observo sus labios y en un repentino movimiento choco los suyos contra los de ella, en un beso corto pero tierno; Trixie estaba paralizada como si hubiera sido atacada por una Neotox, no correspondió el beso pero tampoco se resistió al rose de labios que tuvo con el rubio. En cambio él, amenizaba mas el beso esperando ser correspondido por ella pero al no ser así, sintió como un profundo dolor invadió su corazón, un corazón que al instante se quebró, se alejo apenado y agacho la mirada.

-lo siento- después de eso se alejo del lugar corriendo, dejando sola a una muy confundida pelirroja. En unos segundos reacciono y cayó en cuenta de lo sucedido, pero antes de poder decir algo Twist ya se había marchado.

Al instante llego Diablos Nachos, quien había observado en silencio lo sucedió entre los dos jóvenes y la repentina partida del rubio. La curiosidad entro en su sucia mente, estaba dispuesto a molestar al rubio pero lo aria en otro momento, uno en el cual estuviera con la Sting. Retomo su rumbo y se acerco a la chica.

-Niña, ¿Dónde está Twist?-

-acabo de irse- dijo mirando en la dirección en la que se había marchado.

-¿estás lista para la misión?-

-eso creo, aunque no he podido practicar nada-

-ya no hay para eso es hora de irnos.-

-pero y ¿Twist?-

-lo esperaremos en el tren ahora andando.- la tomo del brazo y la empujo. Tal acción le molesto mucho a ella quien volvió hacia el flagelo con cara muy molesta y le dijo.

-no vuelvas hacer eso, en esta misión yo soy la jefa y tú debes obedecer mis órdenes, entendido.-

-como digas, "jefa".- hizo comillas en el aire y sonrió maliciosamente.

Se dirigieron al tren metro babosa y se embarcaron en el.

En el presente…

-¡chicos tengan cuidado, son muchos hombres!- gritaba Eli a sus amigos quienes se refugiaban detrás de una roca. De repente un grito lo sobresalto.

-¡cuidado Eli!- una babosa granada se dirigía hacia el Shane, este en un rápido movimiento la esquivo, pero la explosión logro alcanzarlo haciéndolo volar por los aires.

-vaya, vaya si es Eli Shane-

-Twist.-

-no te cansas de las derrotas que bienes con tus amigos a buscar más, y por cierto, me divertí mucho con tu amiga anoche.- tales palabras enojaron a Eli quien golpeo por las piernas al rubio haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡¿Dónde está Trixie?!- dijo el peli azul poniéndose de pie y apuntándole con su lanzadora.

-¿ella?, decidió cambiarse de bando ahora trabaja para nosotros.-

-eso no es cierto- Eli estaba comenzado a perder la paciencia.

-¿eso crees?-

-te matare como la haigas lastimado.- estaba a punto de disparar cuando una babosa aracniredes lo atrapo contra una casa cercana.

-tú no vas a matar a nadie.-

Eli abrió sus ojos como platos, aquella voz, esa voz dulce era la de…

-Trixie…-

_/¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué estamos haciendo?, me das la espalda para luego volver y decir te amo. Eso duele, porque es como una esta clavada en mi pecho. Si supieras lo que se, si sintieras mi dolor, el camino no se acaeciera roto y te hubieras quedado./_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no lo podía creer Twist decía la verdad. Su princesa, la chica a la cual había amado toda su vida se había cambiado de bando. Kord y Pronto quienes habían observado lo sucedido estaban paralizados, su amiga estaba ahora trabajando para el doctor Blakk. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Porque? Esas preguntas se formulaban los tres la vez, ¿cómo fue que paso? ¿Por qué se cambio de bando?, ya nada cavia en sus cabezas más que preguntas, todo se volvió confuso ya nada parecía real o tenia coherencia.

-hola Eli, ¿me recuerdas?-

-Trixie pero ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué? Como te atreves a preguntarlo todavía después de lo que me hiciste. Eres un farsante, ya descubrí tu engaño, el tuyo y el de tus amigos; eres un monstruo cómo pueden ser capaces de hacerles esto a las babosas…-tomo una babosa malvada y se la mostro.-…las lastiman.-

-¿Qué engaño? ¿De qué hablas?, la única farsante aquí eres tú, mira lo que le hiciste a Bluster.- Eli señalo a una de las babosa de su arsenal. La chica miro confundida a la babosa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, frunció el seño y miro al Shane.

-no sé de qué babosa hablas, deja de intentar manipularme.- el chico la miraba con ira, pero sus ojos no reflejaban lo que su corazón sentía, tristeza, dolor, debilidad. Trixie se acerco a él estaba dispuesta a dispárale, pero una babosa jabonosa la detuvo. Quedo atrapada junto con Twist dentro de ella.

-Eli amigo ¿estás bien?- Kord y Pronto habían reaccionado ante las intenciones de Trixie.

-si estoy bien, pero bájenme de aquí.-

-Eli, Trixie esta…- esta vez hablo Pronto.

-si Pronto, ella trabaja para Blakk, yo tampoco puedo creerlo pero así es.- dijo agachando la mirada para que no notaran la lagrimas correr por su rostro, Kord puso sobre el hombro del chico su gigantesca mano.

-vamos tenemos que refugiarnos- rápidamente corrieron tras unas rocas.

Con Twist y Trixie…

Ya habían logrado salir de la babosa, cuando llega Diablos Nachos a donde se encontraban.

-¿ya encontraron la pieza?- pregunto la chica.

-no, se supone que el radar indica donde esta pero solo apunta hacia el Shane.-

-pude estar roto.- intervino Twist.

-tal vez, a menos que…- observo al Shane y luego su lanzadora.

-lo que estamos buscando está en su lanzadora.-

-¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto el rubio.

-su lanzadora utiliza como núcleo una vitaliz cristal, es la única que queda esa la hallamos en el depósito profundo.-

-recordaste…- Twist y Nachos se miraron preocupados, Trixie estaba recordando y eso no era nada bueno, afortunadamente ni si quiera ella se dio cuenta de aquello y no escucho lo que habían dicho.

-oigan reaccionen, tenemos que quitarle la lanzadora.- todos asintieron y comenzaron a disparan contra los tres lanzadores.

Con la Banda de Shane…

-Kord dime qué vez- ordeno Eli lanzando unos binoculares a el Troll.

-pues nada bueno, Trixie, Twist y Nachos se aproximan.-

-que haremos chicos, no podemos lastimar a Trixie, es nuestra amiga.- Pronto no quería lastimarla, ella aun era su amiga.

-tenemos que atacar o nos atraparan.- Kord estaba preocupado se estaban acercando y con Trixie de su lado vencerlos no sería fácil para ninguno, mucho menos para Eli.

-no podemos, algo raro es que Trixie habla de un engaño dice que la manipulamos, puede loco pero a lo mejor ella no está consciente de lo que hace.-

-a que te refieres-

-a que Blakk le hizo algo, no es la misma desde que se la llevaron.-

-¡chicos!- el grito de Pronto los alerto. Múltiples babosas se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¡corran!- todos salieron de su escondite corrieron para esquivar la babosas.

-jajaja son unos tontos nunca podrán salir de esta- dijo Diablos Nachos.

-eso crees- Eli se agacho y Pronto quien se encontraba detrás de él disparo una babosa terror que impacto al flagelo haciéndolo huir gritando del miedo.

-buen trabajo Pronto.- chocaron palmas.

-Eli, Pronto, debemos irnos.-

-andando.- ordeno el peli azul a sus amigos, estos solo asintieron y corrieron hacia sus mecas, pero antes de que Eli pudiera seguirlos, una voz lo detuvo.

-no tan rápido Shane.- Twist le apuntaba con una Trilladora malvada. El rubio Activo su intercomunicador y llamo a la Sting.

-Trixie lo tengo.-

-entendido, voy para allá.- se corto la llamada.

-no sé que le hiciste Twist, pero encontrare la forma de hacerla razonar.- hablo Eli

-yo no le hice nada, ella sola cambio de bando.-

-¡Twist!- llamo la chica al rubio; este se distrajo por un momento dándole ventaja a Eli para apuntarle con una babosa carnero y disparar. Trixie avisto el movimiento del Shane y al instante alerto a su compañero.

-¡Twist cuidado!- el chico voltio rápidamente, intento dispararle pero ya era muy tarde la babosa de Eli golpeo con fuerza el pecho del chico, este cayo despalda al suelo pero aun consiente. Trixie preocupada por el estado del rubio corrió hacia él y se arrodillo para revisarlo.

-Twist respóndeme, ¿estás bien?- su preocupación era eminente.

-Trixie…-

Las palabras del chico la hicieron sentirse aliviada, pensó que algo malo le había pasado pero escuchar su voz le daba cuenta de que no era así. De la alegría se abalanzo sobre él y le dio un dulce bebo en los labios. Twist abrió los ojos como platos, para luego corresponder el beso de la forma más dulce y apasionada posible.

Eli que los observaba no podía creerlo, su Trixie estaba besando a Twist, y lo hacía con tal cariño que parecía real y lo era. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, cayó de rodillas al suelo derrotado. Kord y Pronto corrieron hacia su líder para ayudarlo.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se separaron, el rubio hablo.

-¿Qué fue eso Trixie?-

-es la contesta a tu petición.-

-Flash Back-

Adentro se encontraba Twist quien después de haber huido del entrenamiento con cierta Sting, había subido antes y los estaba esperando en el tren. Cuando ellos llegaron no se acerco ni por casualidad a Trixie, se alejo lo más que pudo de ella. Nachos noto sus movimientos, se acerco a él y le pregunto.

-¿pretendes ignorarla todo el tiempo?-

-¿Qué?, no es solo que…-

-no me des escusa, se lo que paso y vi lo hiciste, si enserio la amas debes decírselo.-

-y-yo no la a-amo.-

-¿a no?…, entonces ¿Por qué la besaste?-

-estaba haciendo lo que Blakk me pidió, nada más.-

- el doctor Blakk te pidió que te acercaras a ella, mas no que la besaras. No soy un experto en el amor, pero no hay que serlo para saber que te gusta.-

-no me gusta y punto.-

-¿a si?, entonces díselo a ella.- señalo a la Sting quien se acercaba a donde ello se encontraban, Nachos se alejo para dejarlos solo; Twist pretendía seguir ignorándola intento alejarse pero la chica lo detuvo.

-necesito hablar contigo.-

-lo siento estoy ocupado.-

-¿vas a seguir ignorándome? ¿No me hablaras después de lo que paso?-

-eso depende de si sigues buscándome.-

-necesito que me digas porque lo hiciste.-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? Ni siquiera lo correspondiste cuando sucedió.-

-es que tú me importas, Twist.-

-¿enserio? Entonces porque no dijiste nada.-

-es que no me diste tiempo, desapareciste ¿Qué podía hacer?-

-mentira, no hiciste nada porque todavía sientes algo por el Shane.-

-como puede gustarme si no puedo recordarlo. Tú me gustas Twist eres el único al que amo.-

-entonces demuéstrame lo que sientes.-

-Fin Flashback-

-Pagara por lo que te hiso.- después de eso la pelirroja apunto a los tres con una Slirena y dijo.

-espero que tengan muchas pesadillas.-

Continuara…

Siento mucho haberme demorado en actualizar, es que tengo que repartir el tiempo entre el colegio y las historias. Con decirles que me he acostado en estos últimos días hasta las 2 de la mañana para poder adelantar los capítulos, es duro pero vale la pena, ni se imaginan las ojeras que tengo y el sueño que me da en clase, pero aun así nuca lo dejo de lado más aun sabiendo que ustedes me apoyan. Se los agradezco mucho…


End file.
